1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete forms. More particularly, the invention relates to a prefabricated concrete formwork module that can be assembled with other identical modules like a brick wall to form a mold into which concrete is poured. Once assembled and filled with concrete, the modules are left in place thereby providing a concrete wall with panels on both of its sides.
2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,931 in the name of the present inventor discloses an insulating formwork for casting a concrete wall, which is made of foam panels connectable to each other in parallel relationship by means of tie-rods. Once assembled, the panels define a concrete framework into which concrete can be poured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,843 also discloses a formwork for casting a concrete wall, which is made of insulating slabs of foam material reinforced by a metal core. The slabs are connectable to each other in parallel relationship by means of horizontal elements having a ladder like configuration.
In both cases, the formworks must be assembled on the premises, thereby requiring time and manual dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,372 discloses a concrete formwork made of modules each comprising two parallel spaced apart panels preferably made of insulating foam. Each module also comprises backing plates extending on the external surfaces of the panels. These plates are connected to each other by means of tier-rods extending through the panels. This patent does not disclose or suggest that reinforcing cores or grids be embodied into the panels. It does not disclose or suggest either that a concrete reinforcing structure such as rods or grids be part of each module and be permanently positioned between the panel of the module to be embodied with the concrete and thus to reinforce the same when it is cast.
In view of the above, it is clear that there is a need for a one-piece prefabricated formwork module that can be easily and rapidly assembled with other similar modules in order to form a reinforced concrete wall formwork. The purpose of this invention is to fulfil this need along with other needs that will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following specification.